Thinking of You
by That One Rabid Fangirl
Summary: "Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you... Thinking of you... And what you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes..." Grell is in love with Will, but turns to Sebastian to soothe the emptiness that Will left. Songfic involving our two favorite Shinigami. GrellxWilliam! Please read and review!


**A/N:** Okay, so I randomly got attacked by this plot bunny at nearly 11 at night, but who cares! Anyways, it's my first GrellxWilliam fic and I'm obsessed with this pairing. :D There's also a bit of SebastianxGrell in here too but the overlaying of WilliamxGrell is what I'm hoping for you all to see. ^^ I hope they're not too OOC, it was hard to keep William in character. Hope you don't mind too much.

Flames will not be allowed. Seriously, if you can't say it in a nice way, don't say it at all. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji/ Black Butler…. Sadly. :/ Also, I don't own Thinking of You- All rights go to their respective owners.

**Thinking of You**

_**Comparisons are easily done- once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree I picked the ripest one I still got the seed…**_

Grell giggled hysterically as he leaped from building to building following after his precious Sebas-chan his chainsaw swinging madly at his side and a grin spreading across his lips. Of course he wasn't really happy- not when the man he wanted didn't want him, and he wasn't speaking of Sebas-chan. He knew Sebas-chan didn't want him, but he was hoping that maybe, just maybe William would see him and get jealous and _do_ something. But William didn't love him. Didn't like him even. He sighed before placing his smile back on his face. Someday maybe he would. He would wait forever for that day. Until then, he'd chase after Sebas-chan and hope Will saw him.

_**You said move on, where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know… **_

Grell sighed sadly as he was pushed away once again by William after he had come and dragged him back with threats of paperwork_. 'Oh William, I wish you would come after me for _me_, not paperwork.'_ He thought sadly. He put a seductive look on his face and squirmed his way into his superiors lap. "Will darling, you know I'll only do my paperwork if I have an incentive?" he said licking his lips.

William looked downright uncomfortable and wouldn't meet Grell's eyes. Grell took advantage of that and kissed his superior with everything he had. William didn't move and Grell felt rejection curl in his stomach. After a moment he stood and fixed his hair before walking out of the office holding back tears. William started blankly at the door and pressed his fingers to his lips before shaking his head and getting to work.

_**Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you…Thinking of you… **_

Grell sighed and leaned against Sebastian. Somehow the man hadn't pushed him away yet and Grell relished in the feeling of strong powerful man underneath his hands as he held himself close. His eyes fluttered shut and William's face emerged in his mind making Grell smile as he shifted closer to Sebastian. In his own little dream, it wasn't Sebastian he was currently snuggling, but William.

_**What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes… **_

Somehow Sebastian hadn't objected to Grell's kisses and they found themselves falling into Grell's bed with sighs and muffled moans not to emerge until morning light where Sebastian would leave without even looking back and Grell would sleep in causing him to be late for work. He would feel fine until he saw William and then remember the night before, his face flushing as he remembered himself calling out to _William_ instead of Sebastian. The man he had been substituting for all night.

_**You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter; like a hard candy with a surprise center…**_

Grell was amazed how William made him feel. He sighed as he looked on at the man he dreamt about from across the room. William seemed to sense his stare and turned to look at Grell only to see Grell working diligently on his paperwork. He let a small smile grace his usually cold features before leaving the room and then returning with two cups of coffee. He set one down on Grell's desk as he passed, not looking back to see the happily surprised smile light up Grell's face.

_**How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test…**_

Grell sighed as he snuggled against Sebastian with a drowsy smile. He had thought of William again, somehow the man beside him hadn't gotten mad at him for calling out William's name every night. Grell looked up to see the red eyes closed and then watched as they opened and the demon looked down. "I must go. I've got breakfast to prepare." Was all he said before he was getting dressed and walking out of the door. Grell shook his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

_**He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth; He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself…**_

Grell's fingers weaved through soft black hair as he kissed the man of his dreams. Well, not quite. He opened his eyes with a happy sigh only to see Sebastian's face. The face behind his closed eyes had been William, much like it always was. He shook his head and untangled himself from Sebastian and watched as the man left once again. He sighed as he sank down onto his sofa and watched the fire in the fireplace slowly die down and his thoughts begin to unravel him slowly.

'_**Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you… Thinking of you… What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh I wish that I was looking into...**_

Grell's hands pressed against the back of the man he was currently holding onto. He inhaled the familiar scent and sighed out quietly. He wanted nothing more than to be held by the man he dreamt of regularly. William was the one he wanted, not Sebastian. Sebastian new it too, but he was getting something out of it so he didn't care. After all, his heart belonged inexplicably to his young master Ciel. He never felt anything towards Grell, never had, and never would.

_**You're the best, and yes I do regret how I could let myself let you go. Now the lessons learned I touched it I was burned…**_

They never had been together, but by being with Sebastian Grell felt like he was distancing them further. William didn't know of Grell and Sebastian's relationship- if that was what it was called- and would never know. At least he hoped so.

William knocked on the door to Grell's apartment and then sighed pulling out a spare key. He opened the door to see Sebastian straightening his tie and fixing his rumpled hair and clothing. The demon smirked and walked out of the apartment leaving behind a confused and angry William. William growled and made his way to Grell's bedroom to find him underneath the covers sound asleep. He knew what was going on by the sight of him and his heart felt like it dropped to the pit of his stomach. He shook his head and turned to leave when he heard a mumbled "William" come from the bed. He turned around, surprised and fixed his greenish yellow eyes on the redhead.

_**Oh I think you should know…. 'Cause when I'm with him I'm thinking of you… Thinking of you…. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night?**_

Grell sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. This had been he and Sebastian's last time as he was going to come clean to his boss and tell him that he loved him. His eyes looked down as he picked at the duvet. "William." He said once more, worry creeping into his voice as he looked up at the man he loved.

William was speechless. He had known Grell had something for the demon, but _this_? He was mad, and not only that he was _jealous_. How dare that filthy demon touch this beautiful creature? William shook his head, "I don't want to hear it Sutcliff. I came to drop off some papers that you need to finish before lunch as you're so prone to being late. I don't want to know what you and that… _Beast_ do together." He said before turning and leaving the room. He set the papers down on the coffee table and made his way towards the door.

He felt something collide with him and he looked over his shoulder in surprise to see Grell attached to him with his arms wound tightly around his waist.

_**Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes… Looking into your eyes… Looking into your eyes…**_

"I'm sorry. I love you. Don't go." Was all he heard before the arms tightened and then they let go. William was in a state of shock as he moved to the door in a daze. Had Grell really just said that, he thought as he rode the lift down to the street. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes closing as he leaned against a tree and thought over his feelings for the red haired man. _'I do love him though. But if we were to be… Together, he couldn't see that damn demon anymore. I'd have to make it clear that he was mine.' _He thought resolutely as he turned and made his way back into the building.

_**Oh won't you walk through and bust in the door and take me away… Oh, no more mistakes…**_

Grell sat on the couch, tears rapidly filling and falling from his eyes. He shook his head to stop the flow but couldn't. He pulled his legs up underneath him and pressed his face into his hands while his elbows rested on his knees. He never heard the door open, nor did he see the man who stood just mere feet from him watching with a saddened expression on his normally cold and expressionless face.

William leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Grell's head, which of course caused the red head to jerk his head up and look at him with wide greenish yellow eyes. "W-William…" he stuttered his eyes blinking rapidly to stem the new wave of fresh tears that threatened to fall. He felt a hand on his cheek and he looked up, his eyes meeting with Williams.

"I love you too." Was all William said as he leaned down and captured Grell's lips in his own. William pulled away and straightened, Grell getting off of the couch and wrapping William in a hug.

Grell inhaled the scent of his love and smiled truly, finally happy. "I only was with Sebastian because I hoped that I could fill the void that you left. I thought you didn't like me." He sniffled as he looked up at William hesitantly.

William sighed and pressed his forehead against Grell's and kissed his nose, "I'm sorry. I should have figure out my feelings sooner. Seeing you with that demon made me realize that I wanted you." He said softly, a light pink covering his cheeks. It was unlike him, but Grell brought the most unlikely people out of their shell.

Grell smiled and leaned up to kiss William again, "You won't ever have to worry. We ended it and I was going to tell you of my feelings today anyways. Regardless of how you felt for me, I had to get it out." He said with a small rueful smile. William looked at him in surprise before letting a smile of his own creep onto his face.

Grell sighed happily as he looked up into William's eyes with the love he had been hiding for years. William stared back with just the same amount of love in his normally stoic eyes.

They both got what they wanted in the end.

_**Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...**_

**A/N: **Well, there it is. It's about 1:30 am now, and I'm happy with it. I hope you all are as well, and please leave me a review telling me what you think! :)


End file.
